


We're Ready

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Memory Month [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Cute, Ealdor, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Morning, forest, telling hunith, visiting hunith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Merlin and Arthur went to visit Ealdor together and they have some news. Firstly, they're finally dating. Secondly, Arthur knows about Merlin's magic. This fanfic is basically just fluff and a lot of cuddling in the forest as they're watching the sunrise, deciding to finally tell Hunith about everything.





	We're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Memory Month on tumblr. The prompts were:
> 
> Path I - Home  
> Path II - Brightness, Light  
> Path III - Emotion/Mood: Amused
> 
> I used path I and path II. I hope you'll enjoy it :)

The log he was sitting on was cold from the night, but Arthur didn't mind. Actually, he felt as if nothing bothered him anymore, as if he was finally free and could do whatever he could because he didn't have any duties for the day and he wasn't on some dangerous quest either. He breathed in the morning air and closed his eyes as he breathed out.

Calm. He felt calm. He felt the first rays of the sun touch his face and he smiled because his cheeks felt warm and he was allowed to feel it and live only for this short moment. He didn't have to think about the training or council meetings, he could just watch the sunrise and listen to the sounds of the forest. Insects and birds were almost everywhere.

He had no idea why hadn't he suggested that Merlin went to visit his mother in Ealdor earlier, he knew Merlin would take him with him and if he wouldn't, Arthur would sneak out and follow him anyway, he was the king after all.

Suddenly all the calm and quiet got interrupted by approaching footsteps. He knew who it was. A boy whose eyes had the colour of the sun. Arthur smiled and turned around, noticing his boyfriend with the perfect and hilarious bedhead as he was coming to him. Merlin smiled back at him and then noticed the beautiful sunrise. In that moment though, he tripped over a root and landed on his face in the high grass.

Arthur laughed and stood up to pick him up. "I swear, you're hopeless even in your home village."

"It's because you're here, too." Merlin mumbled when he took Arthur's hand and stood up, brushing himself off with Arthur's help. "I'm sure you're the source of my hopelessness." He added and leaned in to kiss him, but Arthur smirked and moved away.

"Is it because you're hopelessly in love with me?" He asked, receiving a beautiful eyeroll with a nice view of Merlin's long eyelashes. When their eyes met again, Merlin shrugged.

"Maybe." Then he paused and pursed his lips, looking down at Arthur's mouth. "Can I kiss you now? Because if I can't, I think I might become even more hopeless and- uhmp." Arthur didn't let him finish as he closed the distance between them with a deserved morning kiss and hugged Merlin tightly. The young warlock laughed into the kiss and then moved away, gently brushing a gold lock of hair away from Arthur's forehead and putting his hands on his cheeks.

"Good morning," he smiled at him beautifully and Arthur couldn't help but grin.

"Good morning." He answered and put his hand over Merlin's on his cheek and then entwined their fingers, turning away from him and leading him to the log so they could sit down together and watch the sunrise.

"Did you sleep well?" Merlin asked casually as he was looking at the bright light all around the forest.

"I did. Not as well as in Camelot, but..." Arthur took a deep breath as he squeezed Merlin's hand, "I love it here."

"Really?" Merlin chuckled. "What's a small village compared to Camelot?"

"Oh, admit it." Arthur turned to him. "You love it here too. You don't have a list of chores to complete for every day-"

"Thanks for reminding me of my job-"

"-and I don't have any responsibilities either." Arthur didn't let Merlin interrupt him as he continued. "I don't have to be a king here, I can be... normal."

"You really like that, don't you?" Merlin asked seriously and Arthur nodded, looking down at their hands and then back at the sun in front of them. "Well, you're right. I love Camelot, but I guess... here I'm free." Merlin smiled.

Arthur was silent for a while and Merlin didn't say anything either. They were just sitting next to each other in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Then Arthur finally looked down and gathered up the courage to ask the question he knew Merlin was waiting for.

"Have you told her?" He asked, his voice soft and not scared, but a little bit wary.

Merlin took a deep breath and looked down as well, sighing. "Which one do you mean?"

"Both?" Arthur answered.

"Neither." Merlin shrugged."She's still asleep... I think. But yesterday, I wanted to, but I just... I couldn't."

"It's okay." Arthur nodded. "We can tell her once you're ready. You don't have to be alone."

"Thanks." Merlin smiled at him and laid his head on Arthur's shoulder, closing his eyes. Arthur laid his head down on Merlin's head and smiled slightly. They were planning to visit Hunith because it had been ages since Merlin last saw his mother, and also because there were two major changes in their relationship since their last visit.

First change was that while during their last visit they were still falling in love, now they were in a healthy relationship. (Although Arthur still liked to boss Merlin around, but this time Merlin had the privilege to make him pay for that later.)

And second change was that Arthur knew about Merlin's magic now. They both knew Hunith has been afraid for her son's life ever since he was born and even more so since he arrived at Camelot. That was why Merlin was equally scared to tell her about the second change as well as about the first change in their relationship.

"I can't remember the last time I could just sit somewhere and watch the sunrise." Arthur admitted. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's because you never wake me up in time and thanks to you we're both always late."

Merlin laughed at that and nudged him with his elbow. "Dollop-head."

"Shut up." Arthur smiled.

Then he raised his head and turned Merlin closer to him, kissing him again with his hands on Merlin's shoulders. Merlin sighed with happiness as he devoured Arthur's sweet lips. It felt like ages when they finally parted and the sun was already up, illuminating every tree and every branch and leaf it could reach.

Their eyes were still closed and their foreheads were touching and they were still holding on to each other, trying to save every second and remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

Merlin opened his eyes again and looked down at Arthur's lips that were so so close to his own. He gave him a quick kiss because he just couldn't help himself, and then he smiled. "I think she's awake now." He whispered, looking up into Arthur's eyes. "I'm ready." The young warlock nodded, deciding to move his head from Arthur's forehead to his shoulder as he hugged him and breathed him in, moving his fingers up and down Arthur's spine. "I know I'm ready."

"Then I'm ready too." Arthur smiled, closing his eyes and holding Merlin tightly.

When they finally let go of each other, they looked at the sun again. "You know what?" Arthur smiled. "I don't care whether I'm in Camelot or in Ealdor, or lost in the deepest cave." He turned to Merlin and smiled. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care. You're my home."

Merlin beamed at that. "You're my home too, Arthur. I love you."

"I love you too." Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin again. Then he stood up and held out his hand, waiting for Merlin to take it. Once he did, they left the log and the forest and walked back to Hunith's house, hand in hand.

They looked back one more time, seeing the sun in between the trees, and then after sharing a look and a smile, they took the final step to enter Merlin's old house. And Merlin was right. His mother was already up and looking for them, and once she saw them and noticed their joined hands, giving them both a very happy smile, they knew they never had to worry about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked the fluff! ;)


End file.
